


Whatever It Takes

by Pretty_Odd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: The story of the Killjoys and their adventures in the Zones.





	Whatever It Takes

Electricity buzzed through the neon lights, it buzzed through the buildings, the ground, the people. It’s what kept them alive, tied down to the Earth. It’s what kept BL/ind in control, along with the pills, they could turn off the power. Cut off everyone’s flows, but no, no, this was a game. It was a mouse trap, the people are mice. Some mice escaped of course, they were called the Killjoys. They were the infested, the outcasts, the ones who wanted to see the colours and could never bow down to BL/ind, they were the ones fighting when others were too scared to.

Most never make it out of Battery City alive, they’re always shot down by dracs or scarecrow units before they make it into the zones. There was barely anything out there for people anyways, water and food was a rarity, carbon was highly sought after. The killjoys lived off whatever they could steal and scavenge. Gaining resources involved blood spill, blood spilt for a drop of water.

Rain was a rare occurrence, but water coming from the sky? Now that’s just impossible. No, it only rained down the chemicals from the wars, bombs were dropped all over America and the rest of the world, now only the zones were safe, go outside Zone 6 and the radiation starts, killing you, slowly, painfully.

He wasn’t going to leave the zones of course, but he was going to leave Bat City, for good. No one should be outside during the chemical rains, not even dracs were dumb enough to do that. 

Announcements roared through the speakers, telling everyone to go inside, it was too dangerous. The man smiled, then ran, his jet black hair becoming damp, the acid stung his face. He felt like part of his body was disintegrating, it’s ok, he tells herself, he’ll make it out of here… 

He ran.

Rain hit the ground.

He ran.

His feet splashed the acid puddles.

He ran.

“Short man kkk- bla- kkkz” Rain messed with the audio. Her heart sped up.

He ran even faster.

Electricity coursed through his veins quicker than it had ever before.


End file.
